Not Pulling Us Apart
by Adara Ivory
Summary: A simple mission, that's all it was. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Keith now fights for his life, and with no treatment available, the team can only watch helplessly as time ticks away. Voltron knows the universe is rarely so kind. But maybe just this once, the universe would be on their side.(REWRITTEN SUMMARY)First fanfic, leave a comment if its not too much trouble:D
1. Chapter 1

The explosion had knocked him right off his feet. There had been no warning, just the deafening roar of the blast. Keith carefully eased himself up on his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"Kei-what happ-yo-ok?"

The red paladin winced at the sharp static in his ear. He ran a hand over his face, feeling the stickiness as his fingers pulled away. He didn't need to see it to know it was blood. With a cough, he threw off the cracked helmet.

Keith looked around, remembering that he hadn't been alone on the mission. A chill went down his spine when he spotted Pidge a hundred yards away from him, not moving. Keith staggered to his feet. "Pidge-" He nearly doubled over from a coughing fit. He continued onward, struggling to keep himself steady. His vision was doubling, sending the world in two different directions. Definitely a concussion. Another step forward and he lost his footing, landing painfully on his shoulder.

Keith groaned, curling inward. The shards of debris under him dug uncomfortably into his skin.

"Pidge...Pidge" He gritted his teeth. The headache was killing him. "Pidge."

She finally stirred. "What the-" Her eyes roamed over the area taking in the damage.

"Oh my gosh-Keith!" She scrambled over to the red paladin. Her hands hovered over his damaged armor.

"Glad you're ok." He said softly.

"Wh-what happened to your helmet?" She felt a small prick of panic. The air on this planet wasn't the safest to breathe. Pidge was relived was find hers was in tact.

"Busted." Keith struggled to sit up.

"We have to get out of here. The air quality-you need to get to a healing pod." The teen added, seeing his head wound. She helped him to stand and reached for her comm.

"Guys?"

There was a buzz of static. "-idge! Pidge, are you ok? What happend?" Lances voice sounded relieved.

"There was an explosion. I'm fine, but Keith has a head wound. His helmet is busted."

"That air is toxic!" Hunk said worriedly.

Shiro joined the conversation. "How long has he been breathing it in?"

Pidge relayed the question to Keith. "I don't know. Maybe, fifteen minutes?"

"We have to hurry. The effects of the air is subtle, but after long exposure..." Hunk trailed off.

Keith coughed, drawing the green paladins attention.

"Guys..."

"We'll be there in five minuets." Shiro reassured, his voice tense.

Pidge bit her lip, alarmed to see Keith's face had grown a few shades paler.

"Hurry."

* * *

"Hes getting worse." Pidge griped Keith's hand.

The red paladin was laying on the floor of the black lion, struggling to breathe. His uneven breathes came out in wheezes. 'Inflamed lungs, slight fever...' Pidge bit her lip. Couldn't the lions get to the castle any faster?

Shiro glanced at Keith, concern in his eyes. "We'll be there soon. Allura."

"We have the pod ready to go as soon as you get here."

"Lance, Hunk."

"We just put out the fire. Were heading back to the castle now." The blue paladin said.

"Good. We're worm holing out as soon as were all in the castle."

* * *

As soon as the black lion landed, Keith was whisked away to the healing pods.

Shiro sent Pidge to get checked out by Coran after much protests of "I'm fine."

Soon after, the other paladins landed and they worm holed to a new location.

They were gathered in the med bay, trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

"We were checking the files for any new Galra bases, but the whole archive was damaged. I was trying to fix the coding, and that's when the whole place exploded. The next thing I knew, Keith was calling me and I woke up."

"The blast radius wasn't very large. I scanned the debris, but I couldn't figure out what caused the explosion." Hunk said thoughtfully.

Allura looked at the occupied healing pod, frowning.

Shiro followed her gaze. "How long will he need to be in there?"

"Just a few more varga, and then he'll be good as new. " Coran reassured.

"What about the poisonous air?" Lance crossed his arms.

"Were not sure. On Alteans, the effects are not very strong. But based on how it affected Keith in just those fifteen dobash..." A shadow of worry crossed Alluras face.

"Im sure he'll be fine Princess. Nothing a healing pod cant fix." Coran herded with group away from the pod Keith was staying in. "Now it will be a while until he wakes up, and you all need your rest. Off you go."

The team groaned in protest but obliged.

Coran stayed behind. He sat down on the steps in front of the pod, carefully monitoring Keith's vitals. Unease settled into his stomach, even as he reassured himself that he would make a full recovery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who visited this story. This is my first fanfic, and I am very excited to share it with you all. I am still learning and any comments and suggestions would be much appreciated. :D Now onto the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **(I hope I got everyone in character :D )**

 **Disclaimer: I am just going to say this once...I don't own Voltron. :D**

* * *

"Keith, can you hear me?"

A warm weight was put on his shoulders. Where was he? He struggled to open his eyes. His senses were slowly coming back to him, and with it a faint ache in his bones.

He blinked against the bright light. His vision came back into focus, and he realized he was sitting on the floor, cradled against Shiros chest with a blanket draped over him.

Shiro smiled at seeing the teen awake. "Hey."

Keith's eyes drifted around, and upon seeing the rest of the team gathered around them, his cheeks gained a faint blush. He struggled to sit up and put some distance between him and his adoptive brother. Shiro pretended not to notice his embarrassment.

"How are you feeling?" Allura stepped closer, eyes furrowed in concern.

"Just a little sore."

Shiro stood and helped Keith up. Coran hovered a device over his body. "Are you feeling dizzy? Any difficulty breathing?"

"Do you remember what happened after you woke up from the explosion?" Pidge tugged at the sleeve of her shirt.

Keith frowned. "No...why? What happened?"

"Keith, your helmet was destroyed! You were breathing in toxic air!" Lance moved his arms exaggeratedly. Keith turned to Allura, an unreadable expression on his face.

"We don't know the effects it has on humans, but within the time you were breathing it in, there was significant damage to you lungs."

"You were having trouble breathing when we were flying in." Pidge looked worriedly at the red paladin.

"I don't see anything wrong. " Coran put the device away. "Still, it would be best to keep you under observation for a bit. For now, get some more rest. I'll want to do a check up in a couple Vargas."

"Ill get you some food goo!" Hunk offered, rushing out of the room. Shiro guided Keith down the steps, tugging the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

"What exactly happened out there?" Keith didn't push Shiro away this time.

"Well talk about that later." The black paladin assured. Keith didn't argue. Shiro frowned at his compliance. "You sure you're ok?"

"Shiro-"

"Don't say youre fine. " The black paladin glanced at the teen, a knowing smile on his face.

Keith sighed. "I _am_ fine. Just tired."

* * *

His checkup a few hours later turned up nothing, and Coran announced that he was in good health, much to the teams relief. Keith hated to admit it, but he had been worried about the effects of the air. He was relieved to hear that nothing was wrong.

Hunk and Pidge were unable to figure out exactly what exactly had gone wrong during the mission. All they knew was that someone had been expecting them, and they had been unable to find out who.

Pidge was still working tirelessly to fix the damage done to the files. "Ill have it ready in a few weeks."

Until then, everything had returned to normal. In reality, normalcy was already far from them.

* * *

 _A couple weeks later_

Keith stamped his feet, hoping the tingling would go away. He had woken up that morning with the strange sensation, and now it was about, well, according to the planet they were currently on, evening, and the feeling had lingered. It was uncomfortable, and he hadn't been able to focus on his training.

He stamped his feet again, wincing as the oversensitive nerves sent pins and needles throughout them.

"What are you doing?" Lance came and joined him outside of the castle of lions, a smirk on his face.

Keith glared at him. "Nothing."

"Oh, rea~lly?" The paladin came closer. "Cause it looked to me like you were throwing a tamper tan-"

Keith's glare intensified.

Lance raised his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok." He sighed and sat down on the ground. "The sunsets here look like the ones back on Earth." Keith followed his gaze to the setting sun. It really did really resemble Earths. The sky was painted in that same pallet of colors, the suns rays quickly fading into a soft glow as it began is journey around the planet.

The red paladin felt a twinge of homesickness. He quickly squashed the feeling. Its not like he had much of a home back on Earth anyways. Even so, he felt his eyes prick with tears.

Lance looked at Keith with a puzzled expression, sensing a change in his emotions. "Uhh, Keith? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The paladin made a point to not look in Lances direction. He was still watching him-Keith could feel his gaze.

"I'm going back inside." He all but growled, feeling irritated.

He turned quickly. The pins and needles feeling in his feet intensified just as he was setting his foot down for a step forward. His foot was suddenly alight with pain, startling him. His body reacted on its own, and he was on his hands and knees to keep the pressure off his feet. Instead of it decreasing, the pain intensified. He bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Keith?" Lance was beside him, worry in his voice.

The red paladin wanted to tell him to back off, but he feared if he opened his mouth, he would end up screaming.

"Whats wrong? Do you need me to get Shiro?"

Keith shook his head, holding out a finger. _'Just a minute.'_

They waited in awkward silence-Lance watching Keith carefully, and Keith trying not to make a sound.

Finally, the pain diminished enough for it to become bearable. Keith slowly stood, Lance close by his side, which the red paladin was irritated about, but came to appreciate when he nearly fell and Lance steadied him.

"Are you ok?"

Keith turned to snap at him, but stopped when he saw honest concern in the blue paladins face. He sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He made sure to keep his voice neutral.

Lance looked like he wanted to protest, but he stayed silent.

Keith continued towards the castle of lions, leaving Lance behind.

He _was_ fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry this update took longer than expected, but I hope this next chapter was worth the wait. :D**

 **I just wanted to say a special thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. You guys really made my day, and I appreciate it a lot.**

 **Now, onto the next chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

If he hadn't been worried before, he was now, if just a little. The tingling in his feet had spread up his legs, stopping just beneath his knees. Keith carefully lifted the leg of his pants. There was no bruising or inflamed skin. In fact, it didn't look like anything was wrong at all. Keith ran a hand over his face. Maybe it was just from exhaustion. He hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights, waking up hours before anyone else. A red flag went up in the back of his mind. He'd never hear of someone getting tingling just because they were tired. This had to be something else-

No. Keith shoved down the thought. All he needed was rest, and then he would be fine. Besides, he wasn't about to go to the infirmary just because it felt like his legs had fallen asleep.

Satisfied with his self diagnosis, he hastily got ready to begin the day.

* * *

Shiro studied Keith as the red paladin picked at his breakfast goo. He had noticed that the teen had been quieter than normal lately, and he seemed restless. The beginnings of bags under the his eyes had not escaped Shiro either. All in all, he didn't seem to be acting like himself. Shiro was sure he wasn't the only one who noticed. He looked around the table to see the rest of the paladins glancing at Keith every so often.

The black paladin turned his gaze back to Keith just in time to see him look up and catch everyone looking at him. A flicker of surprise passed over his face before turning into irritation.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?"

The table was silent for a few seconds as the paladins tried to come up with a response.

Finally Shiro sighed, setting down his spoon and resting an arm on the table. He didn't want to pressure the teen, so he chose his words carefully, knowing that Keith might shut them out if they went about it the wrong way.

"Keith, we've noticed that you haven't exactly been yourself the past few days. We're just worried."

"Shiro, I'm fine." Keith continued to pick at his food.

Pidge fowned in concern "Lance told us about happened yesterday-"

"You told them?" Kieth shouted, standing. Shiro groaned internally. He had been hoping not to mention that. When Lance had told them about the incident, the black paladin had been concerned. Although he had wanted to talk to Keith about it, he decided it would be better to wait until morning. Shiro had been around Keith long enough to know that he would often ignore his personal needs and would push himself to the verge of collapse. He wouldn't be surprised if Keith was sick, or injured. That's why Shiro wanted to be careful when he asked the teen about it, so they could get to the issue sooner, instead of Keith pushing them away.

But the plan had failed, and Keith had closed himself off from them.

"You looked like you were in a lot of pain. I couldn't just ignore that..." Lance glanced to the side. "I had to tell someone. "

Shiro watched as Keith's jaw clenched, his hands griping the edge of the table.

"Keith..." Hunk said carefully. "We just want to help."

The teens expression softened slightly. He closed his eyes and exhaled, his posture relaxing. "You don't need to worry about me." He turned away and left the room, his food untouched.

Pidge looked like she was about to protest, but Shiro shook his head. "Lets give him some time." he said quietly.

Keith hadn't said he was fine, he hadn't defended himself. Something was wrong, and Keith wasn't telling them. He was shutting them out, trying to solve the problem himself. Just the fact that the red paladin wasn't admitting to being ok scared Shiro. He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Where's Keith?" Shiro was brought out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Allura entering the room, a puzzled look on her face. The black paladin suddenly had an idea. Keith would probably hate it if he knew, but if he wasn't going to tell them what was going on, they would have to figure out other ways to find out.

* * *

Shiro found his chance to confront Keith later that evening. The teen hadn't appeared for dinner, though the team leader wasn't surprised. As he suspected, Keith was in the training room. Shiro decided to watch him for a bit before talking to him.

He was surprised that the teen hadn't noticed him yet. Keith was breathing hard-he'd been training for a while. Now that Shiro had seen the footage from the training sessions, he was now able to notice the signs that something wasn't right. He had been surprised when Allura told the team that _yes, they did indeed have cameras in the training room_. Shiro had been slightly alarmed when he saw the footage of Keith's training from the past few days.

The way Keith would stop every once in a while, stamping his foot, messaging his legs, or his face pinched in pain. It wasn't normal.

He watched a little closer now, as Keith stopped. He stumbled over to the nearest wall, sagging a little.

Shiro made a small step forward.

He bit his lip and stopped himself. He needed to see what played out. He needed to know what was wrong. Keith's legs seemed to be trembling, quivering like a new born colts. The red paladins legs buckled, and Shiro almost left from his hiding place right then and there. But Keith caught himself, and it seemed by sheer will that he stayed standing. Shiro could see even from where he was that his face was covered in a sheen of sweat.

The black paladin decided enough was enough. He came forward. He was nearly to Keith when the teen noticed him. He struggled to stand straight, pushing himself away from the wall in an attempt to keep his pride in tact.

"Don't." Shiro warned. But as always, Keith didn't listen. The black paladin barely made it in time to catch Keith and keep him from face planting. He didn't miss the way the teen griped his arms as Shiro carefully lowered them both to the ground.

"Whats going on?" Shiro asked softly after giving Keith a few minutes to catch his breath.

The teen was leaning against Shiro's chest, his legs to the side and his left arm draped over his lap, bayard still in hand. The black paladin was surprised Keith hadn't pushed him away yet, though that was probably due to exhaustion. Shiro could see it on his face.

The teen really didn't look good.

"Keith, come on, you have to tell me what you're feeling so I can help. I already saw everything. You don't have to hide." Keith remained silent. His eyes were hidden beneath his long bangs, so Shiro couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Ke-"

"Its my legs." The teen said quietly.

Shiro patiently waited for him to continue. "A few days ago, my feet began feeling like they had fallen asleep. The pins and needles feeling would come and go. I didn't think anything of it." Keith told Shiro everything-the pain his feet had been in, the sleepless nights, the progression of the pins and needles up his leg. With every minute, Shiro found himself growing more and more worried, panicked even.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Shiro asked when Keith had finished.

The teen half halfheartedly shrugged. "I thought it would go away, but-" His voice cracked. Shiro realized that the gravity of the situation had probably hit the teen like a ton of bricks. It wouldn't do him any good for the black paladin to panic. He had to stay calm, he had to be there for Keith.

"Hey, its ok. We'll figure it out." Shiro encouraged. Keith finally looked up. His eyes were drained of energy and slightly red. The black paladin smiled. "It'll be ok, buddy." He squeezed the teen shoulder in support. "Lets get to the med bay and have you looked at by Coran."

He stood, helping Keith up. The red paladin was standing for a few mere seconds before his legs buckled beneath him, and for the second time that day, Shiro had to catch him.

"Whoa, whoa." Shiro eased them back onto the ground. Now Keith's hands were shaking-Shiro could feel them as they griped his arm. "I forgot to mention." Keith said shakily. "My legs...they feel like jelly." Shiro's eyes widened a fraction. "Then, earlier-"

"I couldn't stand anymore."

Shiro closed his eyes. Stay calm, stay calm. One thing at a time. "Alright." Shiro said, opening his eyes again. "Keith, you have a choice to make." The red paladin looked up at him, confusion and curiosity on his face. Shiro just smiled. "Do you want me to carry you, or would you like a wheelchair?"

* * *

 **Ahh, I hope I ended it well. I really had fun writing this chapter. I think it turned out pretty good, though I had a few rough spots here and there. :D**

 ** _Please review_ , and I'll see you in the next update! ヽ(' ∇' )ノ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Welcome back!**

 **Again, a late update. (So sorry) I'm hoping to update again later this week or over the weekend.**

 **On another note-**

 **Season 7 is almost upon us! I'm very excited (and also very scared) about what will happen in this new season. And its gonna be thirteen episodes?!**

 **Just...wow.**

 **Anyways...**

 **Enjoy this next chapter! :D**

* * *

Keith hated hospitals. It wasn't just the smell of disinfectant, or the uncomfortable chairs and blank walls. The atmosphere was always cold, still. Silent. He enjoyed silence, but not this kind. This was the kind that seemed to weigh down on a persons lungs, making it hard to breathe. It was uneasy, like a calm before the storm. He didn't like the look that people had on their faces as they waited for news about their loved ones. There was always a hint of _that_ emotion, even on the calmest face. Just the tiniest traces of fear. Anticipation. Uncertainty. Keith hated it.

That's why he asked that every one leave during his examination. He knew they were only worried about him, but he didn't want them to. He didn't want to see that kind of expression on their face. Just seeing it on Coran's face was enough to make him feel guilty.

Keith sat quietly on the examination table as Coran ran various test on him. With each one, the Alteans face grew darker with worry, and Keith's stomach filled with dread. "All done." Coran's usually cheery voice was strained. Keith slid off the table, a little unsteady. "Thanks Coran."

"Ah, wait. I don't think you should be walking around in your condition." Coran gestured to the wheelchair in the corner.

"Really Coran, I feel better. I can walk now."

"I'm afraid I must insist."

Keith griped the edge of the table. Though he hated to admit it, his legs were already beginning to slightly tremble. He bit the inside of his cheek. Was he really this useless already? Coran must have seen his face darken, because he gently put his hand on Keith's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "Just give your body a chance to rest."

Keith reluctantly agreed. Coran smiled, satisfied. He brought the wheelchair over and once the teen was settled, he handed him a bottle of pills. "These are Altean pain killers. They're quite potent, so only take two a day. "

Keith was relieved that they had any in the castle. "Thanks Coran."

"No problem." He turned the chair sharply towards the door, a smile on his face. "Now, off we go!"

The teen griped the armrests of the wheel chair as Coran sped off at an alarming rate.

"Isnt this fun?" The alteans cheery voice echoed as they raced down the hall.

* * *

The atmosphere in the sitting room was uncomfortable. Hunk shifted uneasily, glancing at Keith in worry. The red paladin was turning over a small bottle in his hand, making a point not to make eye contact with anyone. He was hunched over in the wheelchair, and Hunk couldn't help but think that Keith looked small and vulnerable in that moment.

He turned back to Coran when the Altean began explaining what he had found. Which turned out to be...nothing.

"What?" Disbelief was written all over Lances face.

"Are you sure?" Shiro leaned away from the back of the couch.

Coran nodded grimly. "I'm not sure whats wrong, but whatever it is, the scanners aren't picking it up." He twirled his mustache in thought."It didn't appear that he had any Altean virus."

"Are you suggesting he has an illness from earth?" Pidge frowned. How would Keith have gotten something like that? A cold or fever she could understand, but the red paladins symptoms didn't match.

"Or perhaps something similar. We don't have much information about Earth illnesses." Allura clasped her hands in front of her, looking at the team hopefully.

"Pidge and I could run some tests." Hunk offered.

The green paladin nodded eagerly. "I'll go set up my equipment."

"Wait." Shiro motioned for her to stop. "Keith, are you up for it?"

Hunk felt guilty. He should have asked before deciding for the teen. Man, Keith really didn't look that good. "We can wait until tomorrow. You're looking a little pale."

Keith shook his head. "Lets just get this over with." He struggled a bit to get out of the wheelchair. The team didn't miss the wince of pain that passed over his face as his feet hit the ground.

"I really think you should-"

"Hunk, I feel fine."

The team wasn't put at ease.

There it was, the expressions that Keith hated so much. Though his legs were protesting, the teen put on a brave face. He made sure to smile to back up his words.

"I promise."

* * *

Keith relaxed in relief as the pain killer kicked in, leaning his head back against the couch. It was his second one that day, and it was only mid evening. He should have stayed in the wheelchair the other day, then maybe his feet wouldn't be so sore. Then maybe he wouldn't have had to take those stupid- _thank goodness Coran had them_ \- pills. He had quickly found out that they made him drowsy, hence his unwillingness to take them.

Keith bit the inside of his cheek. He hated that he was so weak that he couldn't handle some discomfort.

The teen clenched and un-clenched his hand, swallowing hard. His fingers were starting to get pins and needles now. He exhaled shakily, the backs of his eyes burning.

Keith startled when Lance walked in.

"Hey, Keith-" The smile faltered slightly on the blue paladins face. It had been a glimpse, but Lance was certain he saw fear pass over Keith's face, though he hid it quickly.

"Whats wrong?" He approached slowly, sitting opposite of his teammate.

Keith shot him a glare, but it lacked its usual intensity. Lance waited patiently.

Sure, Keith could be stubborn, irritating, and frankly, rude, but Lance considered him a friend. And as a friend, the blue paladin was worried about him. So he would wait until Keith was ready to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

Keith massaged his hand, eyes downcast. "Its getting worse."

The air seemed to grow heavy.

"Its spreading to my hands-I can feel it." Keith's voice broke. "I don't-" The teen fisted his hands over his knees.

The blue paladin frowned in concern. This was definitely serious.

Lance was surprised he was telling him this of all people. He was grateful though, that Keith seemed to trust him enough to confide in him. Either that, or Keith was unsure about what to do, and he was scared. Lance liked to think it was the first one.

"Pidge and Hunk should have the results soon." He said as calmly as he could. Dread filled him even as he said this. Whatever the diagnosis was, it couldn't be good.

"Guys!" Hunk came running into the room, out of breath. His face was pale, worry across his features.

Lance swore he had the worst luck in the universe.

"We have a diagnosis."

Time seemed to stop for an instant.

Somewhere, the countdown that had already begun sped up, shaving off days, hours, minutes.

Keith could feel it. The strange sensation of being drained of time.

In that moment, he had never been more scared in his life.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for bearing with me! I feel like this chapter was a little slow, but now we get to find out what Keith has! Yay! (throws confetti)**

 **Also, thank you so much for all the follows and faves. (Not to be pushy or anything, but if you could drop a review, let me know what you think about this story, that would be so great. I would love to hear what you have to say! )**

 **I'm very excited about a couple of scenes that will appear in the next few chapters, and even more excited for the ending! (Yes, I already have it planned out :D )**

 **Not quite sure how many chapters this story will have, but if I were to guess...maybe around 8? 10?**

 **I tried to get everyone in character. I really hope I did them justice.**

 **Please review, and stick around for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome again! In this chapter, you will finally find out what Keith has!**

 **Before that though, I must tell you, I am not a doctor. I did as much research as I possibly could about this illness. Even so, I can't be sure that everything is 100% accurate, but I tried my best.**

 **Just out of curiosity, have any of you ever heard of this illness before? I had never heard of it, and I was really surprised when I found that something like this existed.**

 **Alright, you guys are probably super curious by now (hopefully) so here ya go!**

* * *

Shiro felt like he couldn't breathe. From the moment Hunk had come to get him and the rest of the team, there had been a crushing weight on his chest. The yellow paladins face gave it all away. They had a diagnosis. And it wasn't good.

Now the team waited in the med bay as Hunk and Pidge mustered up their courage to break the news to them.

Shiro glanced at the Keith. He was seated on a table, his face emotionless. He might have fooled the rest of the team, but not Shiro. He knew that the teens emotions wouldn't be on his face, but rather, on his hands. And at the moment, they were clenched in a death grip around the edge of the table.

"We had a hard time finding a match to Keith's symptoms, and it took us a few tries, but we think we finally got it." Pidge shifted her glasses nervously.

"And?" Lance was almost too scared to ask.

Shiro glanced at Keith. He was positive those were cracks in the table.

"Were not a hundred percent certain,but..." Hunk trailed off uncomfortably, glancing at Pidge.

She sighed, talking off her glasses. Pidge's features were tired, looking as if she had aged years in a matter of seconds.

The guilt that Shiro usually had under control resurfaced. It was another one of those times where he was reminded that this was a group of kids. Teenagers, fighting a battle they shouldn't have to. He convinced himself time and time again that they were soldiers now. But even then, a part of him felt as though he had stolen away their childhood, and their innocence.

The green paladin hesitated, glancing at Keith before looking back at the ground. She drew in a shaky breath.

"Were pretty sure...its Guillian Barre Syndrome."

All the oxygen seemed to have been sucked out of the room. Shiro's mind reeled. Of all things-

No, no, no...

This couldn't be happening, not out in space, not to Keith. Shiro clenched his fist. He held back his urge his punch something. Couldn't they ever get a break? Why was it always them? Why did it always seem to be Keith?

 _Please, no..._

"Are you positive?" Shiro couldn't help the trembling in his voice.

Hunk nodded grimly. "All the symptoms match."

"The weakness, the tingling, its all signs of the early signs of the disease." Pidge filled in quickly. "It must have started when you cracked your helmet a few weeks ago. That toxic air-it comprised your lungs, and the infection started soon after." Her voice cracked.

"Wait, wait, whats this Guillian Bare-whatever." Lance asked. He, Coran and Allura seemed lost.

"Its a condition where the immune system attacks the nerves, causing all the symptoms Pidge explained. It gets progressively worse, and can cause paralysis and breathing difficulty. In some cases..." Shiro trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to continue.

"No..." Allura was stunned, her eyes filling with tears.

Coran layed a hand on her arm in a comforting gesture, though he himself was shocked. "Is there a cure?"

"There's no cure, but there are treatments. Blood transfusions and physical therapy." Hunk felt like crying as he said this. He had hoped the diagnosis would be something else, anything other than this. He couldn't bring himself to look at the red paladin, not with the guilt he was feeling at having been the one to seal Keith's fate.

"That's it?" Lances voice was incredulous, horrified.

"That's it." Pidge said quietly.

Shiro knew this, and yet it still felt like a shock to him. He knew all about the illness, and he had been confident he would never encounter it. After all, it was rare. Yet here they were, in space, who knows how many miles from earth, and Shiro was face to face with it.

"Are you even sure that's what he has? I mean-" Lance stepped forward, an optimistic smile on his face that quickly faltered. _They had to be wrong._

Pidge turned sharply towards him, eyes pricking with tears."I ran the tests _three times_ , Lance." The paladin didn't mean to snap at him. It wasn't him fault. If anyone was to blame, it was her. She was the one on the mission with Keith, the one who didn't detect the explosives, the one who had given the all clear.

Pidge took in a shuddering breath, softening her voice. "The results came up the same."

The team was at a loss for words. This was worse than they had expected, far worse.

The silence was unbearable.

"Could you guys leave me alone for a bit?" Keith's voice was quiet, so much so that if it hadn't been silent already, they wouldn't have heard him.

Shiro looked over at the teen and he felt his heart constrict.

Keith's face was downcast, his hair shielding his eyes. His hands were limply clutching the edge of the table, shaking ever so slightly.

"Of course. " Allura said softly. The team quietly filed out of the med bay, casting worried glances at Keith.

Shiro stayed behind.

Keith sensed that he was still there instantly.

"Shiro, please, just-"

The black paladin stepped closer. He felt like crying, but he couldn't. He had to stay strong for Keith. The teen needed him.

Even so, he couldn't stop his voice from cracking. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Shiro-" Keith's voice was a hoarse whisper.

" _I'm not going anywhere_." The black paladin repeated, now in front of Keith.

Shiro placed a hand on the teens shoulder.

The mask of bravery that was barely holding up crumpled away. The red paladins mouth twisted downward, and he shuddered, trying to hold back his tears. Shiro took the opportunity to pull Keith into a hug, tucking the teen under his chin.

Keith latched on immediately, his hands grasping Shiro's shirt in a desperate grip. The black paladin put a supportive hand behind the teens head, gently carding through his hair.

"Its going to be ok, bud." Even as Shiro said this, he could feel the dampness growing through his shirt, the trembling of Keith's shoulders, and the shaking in his own hands. All signs that pointed at not ok. Shiro tightened his hold on Keith, feeling the need to ground himself. The whole thing felt surreal, like a twisted nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. All senses told him otherwise though, and Shiro had never felt more devastated.

Keith shook his head against Shiro's chest. "It _will_ be Keith. I promise."

 _"Are you sure about this Takashi? It would be a big responsibility."_

 _"Mom, I'm sure. Keith just needs someone to be there for him. I can do it."_

 _"Well, then, alright. But promise me you'll protect him." Shiro's mothers eyes twinkled._

 _"That's what big brothers do, isn't it?"_

 _Shiro grinned. "I promise."_

Like hell he was breaking that promise, ever. He hadn't been able to keep his parents safe, but he would go to the ends of the universe and back if it meant protecting Keith.

Shiro cried silently, laying his cheek on top of Keiths head. He would be there as long as Keith needed him, and even after. He wasnt about to give up before they even started.

"Well find a cure." He whispered, not trusting himself to speak any louder.

Keith seemed to hesitate, then nodded once, sinking deeper into Shiro's embrace.

 _"You promised me, Takashi."_

* * *

 **Yes, I love broganes.**

 **I feel like this is an akward place to stop, but I couldnt think of anything else.**

 **For some reason, I had trouble writing this chapter, but I am hoping that I conveyed everyone's emotions well.**

 **So, I don't actually know anything about Shiros parents, I don't even think anything is confirmed about them. I'll just be hinting at them, but I don't think I will go into a whole explanation about them. Im not sure. We'll see.**

 **(Shout out to ToMuchImagination for being the only person to review this story *showers you with confetti* Thank you so much! :D )**

 **Please, please review, I would love to know what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! This update took so long. I had writers block halfway through, but I did it!**

 **I want to say thanks so much to everyone who favorited and followed this story!**

 **I also wanted to say a special thanks to ColouredKittens and r.j. harma for reviewing! It meant a lot to me guys, I really appreciate it! :D**

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

With Pidge's suggestion, Keith began physical therapy right away. He quickly learned that is was not as easy as he thought. It was painful, tiring, and frustrating. Keith did his best to not snap at Pidge whenever his patience ran out. Whenever he did, the green paladin wouldn't yell back. She just sat and listened, calmly speaking to Keith when he had collected himself.

Keith found himself apologizing to to her often, and though Pidge would say it was ok, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He was grateful to her of course. She was taking her own time to patiently guide him through the exercises, encouraging him. And all Keith would do was shout at her.

The red paladin blamed the pain killers. They made him drowsy and he hated that he just wanted to sleep after taking them. Keith didn't want to sleep, he wanted to do something, train, anything, instead of sitting around in the wheelchair. His exhaustion would take the form of irritation and then the yelling would begin.

Ever since the diagnosis, the team was firm on making sure Keith used the wheelchair at all times. Hunk told him that his legs were becoming weakened, and that he wouldn't be able to stand at any given time for more than five minutes. That time frame would slowly get shorter, until Keith wouldn't be able to stand at all.

The teen had protested strongly at using the chair so often, but the team quickly shut him down.

 _"What if you fall and break something?"_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"I don't know, like your face!"_

Lances point was taken, and so Keith was confined to the chair, only allowed to walk short distances.

That's where he was now, in the common room, watching Shiro and Coran play a game.

"Ha, I win again!" Coran held up a plastic figurine, a wide smile on his face.

Keith looked on, amused, as Shiro rested his forehead on the tables surface with a groan.

Allura's voice came over the loudspeakers. "Coran, I need you on the bridge."

"Oh, coming Princess!" The Altean handed the playing piece to Keith and sped out of the room.

Shiro chuckled, fingering his own piece. "I lost again."

Keith nodded sagely. "Fifth time in a row."

Shiro turned to the teen, his expression softening to one of fondness.

He stood and sat down on the end of one of the couches, his human arm brushing the armrest of the wheelchair. "How are you holding up?"

"As good as can be expected." Keith deadpanned.

Shiro gave him a look.

It had been two days since the diagnosis and since then, Shiro had Keith give him a daily report on how he was doing.

The teen leaned back into the wheelchair, flexing his fingers. "My legs are in a lot of pain most of the time. The numbness has spread past my knees. On my hands, its moving down my fingers and they feel weak. I had to have Hunk open a water pack for me this morning."

Keith huffed out a sharp laugh, letting his hands go lax. "All in all, it's getting worse."

Shiro was silent for a moment, taking a moment to collect himself so he wouldn't freak out. They were told this would happen, but it was still a shock. An unpleasant one.

"How are you emotionally?" The black paladins voice was soft. Keith didn't know how to talk about his emotions very well, but with this kind of illness, it was easy to fall into depression. Shiro needed to make sure the teen talked to someone about what he was feeling. So far, Keith had complied, and Shiro appreciated the effort he made.

The teen ran a hand over his face, exhaling quietly.

"What do you think?" Shiro was instantly alarmed at the lack of emotion in his tone. Keith didn't put any anger or frustration into his words. They fell flat, the teen sounding defeated and exhausted. Shiro waited quietly to him to continue, worry gnawing at the back of his mind.

"Sorry, Shiro, I'm just..." Keith struggled to put his emotions into words. "I'm tired and...scared." His voice cracked.

Shiro griped Keiths shoulder, sqeezing gently. "I know."

The red paladin took in a shuddering breath, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. "Have you found anything yet?"

The black paladin chose his next words carefully, not wanting to crush whatever hope Keith had. "Pidge is still looking into it. She'll let us know as soon as she finds something close to a cure."

Keith sighed, closing his eyes.

"Hey."

The teen looked at Shiro.

The black paladin smiled reassuringly. "Don't give up just yet."

Keith was about to respond when the loudspeakers came back on. This time Allura's voice was urgent.

"Paladins, get to your lions!"

An instant later, the ship rocked to the side.

Shiro gripped Keith's wheelchair in an attempt to steady both of them. "What was that?" Keith edged forward in the chair. Shiro pressed a hand against his shoulder to keep him from going any further. "Allura, what happened?"

"The Galra found us. We just took a hit from their ion cannon."

The ship rocked again, more violently this time. "Paladins, hurry! Our shield won't hold for much longer!"

Shiro cast a worrid glance at Keith. "Are you going to be ok?"

The red paladin nodded. "Yeah, go."

Shiro patted Keith's arm and ran out of the common room. The teen watched as Shiro disappeared behind the automated door. He clenched his hands, glaring at his legs. He wasn't allowed to pilot the red lion any more, seeing as how he would only be able to operate the pedals for five minutes before his legs went weak.

Keith grit his teeth. He didn't want to sit around while the rest of the team was trying to protect their home. Setting his jaw, he made his way to the bridge.

It took longer than he would have liked, and when he arrived, the view stunned him. The ceiling and control panel were sending off sparks, the lights dimmer than usual. Outside, a continuous swarm of fighters poured out from several Galra battle cruisers. Three were already destroyed, now drifting space debris. Keith could make out the streaks of lights as the lions attacked the Glara ships.

"Princess, they've locked onto us!" Coran looked at her in alarm. "Shields are at twenty percent!"

"Concentrate the shields to the front of the ship!" Allura watched as one of the Glara cruisers powered up its cannon, sweat trailing down the side of her face.

Coran barely managed to get the shields in place before the bolt of energy slammed into them. The three of them struggled to remain steady, the light from the blast blinding them for a moment.

As soon as the stream of energy ceased, the shield shorted out.

"Paladins, if we take another hit like that, we're finished!"

"We're trying, Princess." Shiros voice was strained.

"There's too many! I can't shake them off!"

"I'm coming, Hunk!"

"We could really use Voltron right now!" Lance sounded agitated.

Allura seemed to notice Keith for the first time, and turned to him.

Keith hesitated, feeling overwhelmed with uselessness. "Is-is there anything I can do?"

The Altean smiled despite her nerves. "Yes, use your drone to keep any fighters away from the ship."

Keith nodded, maneuvering himself to his station. He locked the wheelchair in place and carefully stood. Coran made a move towards him to help, but stopped himself, which Keith was grateful for.

The teen settled into his chair and activated the controls for the drone, quickly shooting down a fighter.

Allura turned her attention back to the battle in front of her. The number of Galra ships didn't seem to decrease, no matter how many the lions took out.

"Coran, how soon can we get the weapons working?"

"It'll take about fifteen dobashs, then we may have at least one shot with the cannon."

Allura frowned. "That's too long."

"Uh, Allura?"

"Yes, Lance?"

"I think my lions heading back to the castle."

"What?"

Allura watched as the blue lion sped towards them, heading for its hanger.

"Lance, what are you doing?" Pidge said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Its not me! My lions just moved on its own!"

"Why would-" Allura was interrupted by a roar. A screen popped up showing the red lion in its hanger as it roared again.

"Allura, I can't get back into my lion. It shut me out." Realization dawned on the princess. The lions were choosing different pilots. That meant that Lance would pilot the red lion, and she would pilot the blue lion. _But..._

The Altean looked back at Keith, guilt and longing filling her. She wanted to pilot the lion, but it was Keith's, even if he wasn't able to use it at the moment. She felt bad taking it from the teen.

A strained smiled appeared on Keith's face, and he nodded. They needed Voltron, and if Keith couldn't pilot the red lion, then someone else would have to do it. The teen wasn't going to stand in the way when the team needed Voltron.

Allura smiled back gratefully.

"Allura?"

"Lance, get to the red lions hanger."

"Wait, what?"

The Altean was already out of the room.

"Allura?"

Even though he had agreed, he felt a part of him ache. Kieth bit the inside of his cheek, the back of his eyes pricking. He watched as the blue lion emerged from the castle, this time with the red lion not far behind. Anger filled him as the lions formed Voltron, and sadness quickly replaced it when the team celebrated after taking out the battle cruisers.

As the lions separated and heading back to their hangers, Keith couldn't help the thought that the team didn't need him anymore. He felt like extra weight-he couldn't do anything. Not like...

The teen slammed a fist down on his leg.

 _This._

* * *

 **I really tried to capture Keith's emotions in this. (I hope I nailed it, or something close :D )**

 **Stick around for the next chapter, and please review!**


	7. Authors Note

**Hello everyone!**

 **I feel really bad about this story not being updated, and there's a reason for that. School started and I am a lot busier (and tired) than I thought I would be.**

 **This story WILL be finished, but it won't updated as frequently as it has been. For right now, its going to be on hold for a little bit, just so that I can plan ahead and have everything laid out.**

 **Thank you all for understanding, and I will see you soon (hopefully) in the next update!**

 **"throws confetti"**

 **-Adara Ivory**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back! Honestly I am so excited to finally be posting another chapter. Its been so long. (Not really, but it feels like it.)**

 **I can't say that I will be posting regularly again, but I'll get there. I am so glad I finally got this chapter finished, the last bit was giving me a hard time, but I finally got it down. :D**

 **Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and even just viewed this story. You guys are awesome!**

 **A special thanks to ColouredKittens, sdkop21, Percy-Jackson2004, and RandomVoltronFan for reviewing! You guys really made me smile. :D**

 ** _ColouredKittens_ : Thank you! Your support means a lot. Don't worry, I am definitely going to finish this story. :D **

**_sdkop21_ : Ahh thank you! I will! **

**_Percy-Jackson2004_ : Yasss, Broganes! **

_RandomVoltronFan_ **: Middle school definitely can suck, but I find high school a little more stressful :D (Because of how I look, some people don't believe me when I tell them I am in high school, so I thought it was funny when you mentioned middle school.) Thank you so much! I hope you stick around!**

 **On to the next chapter!**

* * *

He waited until he was sure everyone had gone to bed. It wasn't like he would be able to sleep anytime soon. Keith crept into the red lions hanger, pausing when the lion came into view. He took a moment to marvel at the size of it. It never ceased to amaze him that he piloted such a massive creature. Or, used to pilot.

Even now, he could feel the lions presence slowly draining from his mind. Keith felt like a part of him was being stripped away, leaving a deep dark scar. An emptiness that seemed to want to consume him. Keith had gotten used to the mental connection that bound him to the red lion. He found it comforting, the way the lion seemed to purr softly in his mind.

Now that Red had a new paladin though, the sound was growing fainter, and Keith could feel the connection between them growing thinner.

The teen wheeled himself closer to the lion, laying a hand on its cool metal surface. "Hey, Red." Keith said softly. The eyes remained dark.

He exhaled shakily. "Listen, um, it looks like I'm not going to be your paladin anymore." The teen smiled lightly. "I guess you already knew that huh?"

He felt a nudge in his mind, like the lion was trying to comfort him.

"Its ok, I understand. Someone has to pilot you now. Its just..." Keith leaned forward, resting his forehead on the lion.

"I wish I could have stayed your paladin. I'm sorry I let you down." He couldn't stop the tears from escaping from his eyes. It wasn't just that he couldn't pilot Red, it was that he had no more use. Besides being a paladin, what was he? What could he do? The answer came in silence.

Nothing.

In the Voltron team, everyone had to be able to pull their own weight, everyone had to contribute. The teen could do neither of those things now.

There was a nudge again, and this time, the lion moved. Keith startled, leaning away from red and against the back of the wheelchair.

The lions lowered its head to Keith's level, purring gently.

The teen smiled. He slowly eased himself out of the wheelchair and began carefully walking towards Red. His legs were beginning to tremble when he had crossed the short distance. Keith stretched his arms out as far as he could along Reds metal jaw, leaning forward to rest the side of his face against the lion. It was an awkward sort of hug, but it was comforting all the same.

Red purred, nudging forward against Keith. The teen laughed softly, a smile crossing his face. "Thanks Red." He whispered. "For everything."

After a moment, the lion moved away, resuming its previous position. Its eyes slowly dimmed, the bond between Keith and Red slowly disappearing altogether. The teen stepped back as the lions shield went up around it, tears forming in his eyes.

The emptiness was almost unbearable.

* * *

The glow of the computer was starting to make Pidges eyes ache. It might have also been because of lack of sleep, but how was she to get any rest when Keith was suffering? Pidge had been running various simulations of possible medicines for Keith's illness for the past three hours.

She wasn't surprised when nothing seemed to work. If anything, she was a little more frantic and scared. Keith's condition was deteriorating, faster than she had expected. Everyone was well aware that they didn't have much time until Keith started experiencing breathing difficulties.

Pidge closed the computer. She needed a break. Maybe a hot shower too. The paladin stretched and headed into the kitchen, hoping to find some of Hunks leftover cookies.

She paused in surprise to see Keith sitting in one of the chairs by the counter, his wheelchair a few feet away. The red paladin seemed deep in thought, staring intently at a water pack.

Pidge cleared her throat, getting Keith's attention. She didn't miss his red eyes and the bags underneath them. "Couldn't sleep?" Pidge pushed down her worry and sat down next to Keith, taking the water pack he offered her.

"The pain killers are wearing off."

Pidge mouthed a silent "o".

"You can't take anymore?"

Keith shook his head. "Coran said to only take two." He brought out the small bottle of pills the Altean had given him, shaking it.

"I'm running out though."

Pidge took the bottle from him, scanning over the ingredients. She didn't know much Altean, but she could make out some of the words.

"I'll see if I can make some more with Corans help." The paladin handed back the bottle.

Keith's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, his exhaustion becoming more evident on his face.

"Thanks Pidge."

The green paladin studied Keith for a moment.

"Are...you ok?"

It was a stupid question, she knew. _'Of course he's not ok.'_

Keith hesitated, turning away from Pidge.

"I'm ok for now." He said slowly.

The green paladin bit her lip, a familiar weight settling in her stomach. She sighed, and took off her glasses, laying them on the counter top.

It had been on her mind for a while now. The guilt she felt at having played a part in Keith's illness. She had talked to Lance about it once when they were playing video games late at night. Lance had assured her that none of it was her fault and that no one even thought to blame her, but still Pidge couldn't shake the feeling.

"Keith."

The red paladin turned to her, his expression questioning.

Pidge inhaled slowly, looking up at the teen.

"I'm sorry."

Keith looked surprised. "For wh-"

"Its my fault you got sick. I had insisted that you come with me on that mission. I gave the all clear-I was so anxious and impatient to get the information, I didn't do a proper check of the building. I'm sorry Keith, I'm so-"

Pidges vision was obscured by red as Keith came forward and wrapped her in a hug. The green paladin blinked. At some point she had begun crying, and she hadn't even realized it.

"Its not your fault Pidge." Keith said, his voice thick.

Pidge shook her head, her eyes watering again. "But I-"

Keith cut her off by hugging her a little tighter. The green paladin was surprised Keith would initiate physical contact, knowing how uncomfortable he felt about it, but she appreciated it.

Pidge slowly lifted her arms and returned the hug, grasping the back of Keith's jacket. The weight on her shoulders seemed to lift, and her heart felt lighter. She closed her eyes.

She didn't know how long they stayed there, maybe five, maybe twenty minutes. It might have even been seconds.

All she knew was that they needed it.

If they wet each others shirts with tears, neither of them were going to mention it.

And if Keith finally fell asleep from exhaustion, still wrapped in a hug, well, Pidge wouldn't say anything.

* * *

 **Its done! Yay!**

 **Keith's suffering right now, so his emotional state is not going to be the best. So if he seems a little out of character in that sense, that's why. :D**

 **I like to think that the lions connection to its paladin is kind of like the connection between Jedi and Padawan. (the Force.) So Keith losing the connection with Red is going to be a big blow to his mental and emotional state.**

 **I can't say when the next chapter will be up for certain, but I would love to have one up sometime in the middle of next week. We'll see.**

 **Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Have a good week everyone! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Wow, its been a _really_ long time since I published a chapter. I am so so sorry for that. Things got a little crazy for a bit, but now its Thanksgiving break, and I have a lot more time. I can't say when the next chapter will be up, but I hope its soon. (fingers crossed)**

 **Enjoy this extremely overdue chapter!**

* * *

Over the next few days, the team adjusted around Keith's illness. They created a new normal, trying to ease each others fears and anxiety's.

Pidge continued to help Keith through physical therapy, with patience. She promised to create a new painkiller as soon as possible.

Hunk made his finest meals in an attempt to help Keith gain back the weight he was losing.

Lance helped out any way he could. He kept his teasing down, and offered to go with Keith down the halls of the castle so he wouldn't be confined to his room. Keith hated to admit it, but his arms tired from wheeling around. Having Lance there made it easier, and he found listening to the blue paladins easy chatter. Though he would never admit it.

Shiro would pepper Keith with questions, and made sure the teen had everything he needed. Sometimes he would sit next to the teen in silence. The black paladins presence was reassuring. Keith could count on him to not tell anyone when he would cry in a moment of frustration, or when he needed a hand to hold.

Allura and Coran did their best in keeping him comfortable. The Alteans informed themselves on the symptoms of the illness. They poured over ancient Altean documents and medical records. Both of them were besides themselves with worry, when, after a sleepless night, Keith dozed off during a check up. Keith assured them he was alright, and they had visibly sighed in relief.

Even as this became the new normal, they all knew it wouldn't last for long. They couldn't escape the inevitable, the fact that Keith was only going to get worse.

It hung over them like a rain cloud, waiting to pour down on them.

* * *

Mornings were not kind to Keith. The light would pull at his dark eyelids and force them open. The tingling would return with full force, leaving off where it had been the day before. His legs would cramp, and Keith would have to wait out the painful few minutes as his legs eased.

This morning was no different.

Except it was worse.

Keith relived his routine morning wake up as he had for the past few days. He exhaled when the cramps in his legs released their hold. He took a moment to brace himself for the pain that would ignite when he moved.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Or that was what he intended to do.

In reality, his legs only twitched. Keith frowned, reigning in the panic that waited at the edge of his mind. He tried again, harder. His legs moved a couple centimeters before going still again.

Keith bit his lip, panicked tears filling his eyes. _This couldn't be happening_. He clutched his legs, willing them to move. Fear set in when he realized he could hardly feel his hands grasping them.

"No, no no." He mumbled, not completely believing the fact that he couldn't feel his legs. "Come on, move." They would not. "Move...move...move!" Keith bit back a sob.

Reality came crashing down on him.

He had known this would happen. His condition had been deteriorating for the past few days. It had only been a matter of time. Keith thought he would be ready. How had he expected to prepare himself for this?

The panic, the anger, the denial.

Keith covered his face with his hands, trying to control his breathing. He had to see Shiro, he would know what to do

With clumsy hands and with a lot of effort, he managed to lift his legs and set them over the edge of the bed. He glanced at the wheelchair across the room by the door. He cursed himself for being so careless and not asking for it to be put by his bed.

Keith knew his legs wouldn't hold him. They were useless now.

Carefully, he lowered himself to the floor, using his arms to support all his weight. He gritted his teeth as his nerves went into a frenzy, a fresh wave of heightened pain washing over him. Keith dug around in the pocket of his sweats, taking out the bottle of pills.

He shook it, realizing it was empty. He had taken the last two pills sometime in the middle of the night when the pain had become unbearable. In anger, Keith threw the bottle across the room. It bounced off the wall and rolled innocently to the side.

Keith inhaled slowly and set his jaw. He stretched himself out on the ground, his legs a crumpled heap behind him. He raised his chest off the ground, bending his arms beneath him. He extended one bent arm, using his forearm to pull himself forward.

Once that arm was back under him, he extended his other folded arm forward, and repeated the process. It was painful, slow, and exhausting. Keith hadn't made it halfway when his arms buckled beneath him.

He managed to prevent his chin from cracking against the ground, catching himself in time. He lay on the ground, breathing hard as sweat gathered on his forehead. Keith slammed a fist against the ground, fighting back angry tears. He was pitiful, pathetic. Raising his head, he glared at the wheelchair still out of his reach. He was not about to be beaten by this illness.

Gritting his teeth, he raised himself on his forearms. The muscles spasmed in protest, the pins and needles in his hands and arms intensified. Pain was making it difficult to concentrate.

Keith only wanted Shiro.

 _Shiro._

He pulled himself forward, ignoring the stars that danced across his vision. He extended the other arm, and pain exploded in his shoulder, his vision going white. He had a moment of feeling dizzy weightlessness. His vision settled and cleared. Keith found himself on the ground again, his chin stinging. He attempted to move his arms, but white hot pain engulfed his left shoulder. He bit his lip, fighting back tears, and failing miserably. The red paladin gave up, defeated and exhausted.

Sweat and tears rolled down his face. Keith made no move to wipe them away. The pain was almost unbearable. Merciful black was creeping at the edges of his vision. With a soft whimper, Keith gave in, and the darkness surged toward him.

* * *

Consciousness came back slowly. His mind was fuzzy, his limbs felt sluggish and numb.

Keith registered the cold of the floor against his the side of his face. The red paladin realized his whole body felt cold. A small shiver went up his spine, disturbing the nerves and sending them into a new frenzy.

The pain spread across him like a tidal wave, merciless and unrelenting. Keith whimpered, not having the energy to do much else.

The sound of the door to his room sliding open reached his cotton filled ears. There was thumping on the ground that aggravated his newly revived headache. Someone was shouting, but the sound was muffled. There was more thumping, and Keith felt as though his head would splinter. He felt miserable, fresh tears escaping his closed eyes.

Someone was speaking softly near his ear.

"...eith?...ear me?"...uddy?"

A hand was placed on his injured shoulder. Keith inhaled sharply, holding back a cry. The hand pulled away.

"Keith? You're ok buddy, I got you."

The voice was clearer now. The teen didn't have the energy to respond. Shiros gentle hands were on him again. They brushed away the hair from Keith's face and kept a reassuring pressure on his back.

"Hunk, get Allura and Coran. Hurry." Shiros hand moved to Keith's forehead. The teen heard him mutter something about a fever. "Lance, get me some water and towels."

Keith whined when Shiro moved his arms around his shoulders and underneath his legs. Shiro apologized softly and gently lifted Keith off the ground. He pulled the red paladin towards his chest. The teen shivered again as Shiros body heat pressed against his side. The man cupped Keith's face, running a thumb over his cheek bone.

"Can you open your eyes for me bud?"

The teen thought for a moment. All he wanted was to go to sleep and be oblivious to the pain, but Shiro sounded worried. He didn't want him to.

"Keith?"

Summing whatever energy he had left, he attempted to open his eyes. He felt them flutter, and spots of light came through.

"That's it buddy. Easy."

Keith struggled for a few more seconds. He whimpered in exhaustion and frustration when his eyes wouldn't cooperate.

"Never mind bud, its ok."

Fingers pressed down gently on Keith's eyelids and the teen stilled.

The sound of several quick footsteps stopped as they drew nearer. There was quiet frantic chatter as a pair of footsteps came closer then the rest. A pause, a rustle of clothing, sloshing water, and a voice near the red paladin. "Here."

Shiros hand left from where it had been carding through Keith's hair. "Thanks Lance."

There was another pause, and then a wet fabric was pressed against his face. Keith flinched, trying to pull away. He jostled his injured shoulder, hissing as it flared. The cloth disappeared quickly.

"Easy, easy. Its ok. Sorry, I should have warned you. Its just water bud." Shiro soothed. The cloth reappeared, carefully wiping away dried sweat and tears.

"What happened?" Lance sounded worried.

The cloth pulled away again.

"I don't know." Shiro said quietly. "Keith? Can you tell me what happened? Whats wrong?"

Keith made a small noise, furrowing his brow. He was too tired for questions. He didn't think he even had the energy to speak.

A hand was in his hair again. Shiro seemed to sense his distress.

"Its all right. You can tell me later, ok? "

The mans hold became a little tighter. He gently pressed Keith's head to his chest. "Rest now."

Keith didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

 **Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **Have a lovely Thanksgiving everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. This is extremely overdue.**

* * *

Keith woke with a start. He stared up at the ceiling, blinking away the haze in his eyes. His mind blanked for a moment. Soft music filtered through the room. Keith heard the slapping of cards and soft whispers. He turned his head towards the floor. Pidge, Lance and Hunk sat on the floor, playing UNO. Pidges stereo was propped against a pile of books. Keith caught sight of the IV line snaking up from his hand into a bag that hung from his bed post.

"What is this?" Keith's voice was dry and raspy. The other three paladins heads shot up and they turned to look at him. There was a beat of silence.

"Keith!" Pidge was the first to scramble to her feet, coming to stand next to his bed. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, relief and worry in her eyes. "Are you ok? Are you in pain at all?"

Keith blinked. "...no."

Lance and Hunk joined Pidge.

"Geez man, don't give us a scare like that." Lance wore an expression of irritation but his voice was soft.

"What...what are you talking about?"

Hunk glanced at the other two paladins. "Dude, you were passed out on the floor. When you didn't show up for breakfast, we went looking for you. You must have sprained your shoulder in the fall-"

Keith looked at his other arm; he hadn't noticed the sling at first.

"We were pretty freaked out." Hunk leaned forward, studying Keith with a critical eye. "Coran said there was nothing wrong besides your arm, so what happened? Have you been eating? Did you pass out?"

Keith blushed at the insinuation that he had swooned. "No I didn't-"

The teen hadn't remembered what happened, but in that instant, the memory came flooding back.

 _He had tried to stand. His legs hadn't worked, they hadn't worked. The pain had been unbearable. He tried to get help, tried to get to Shiro…_

Keith felt his eyes water against his will.

"Whoa, dude, you ok?" Lance sounded a bit worried.

"Are you sure you're not in pain?" Pidge asked. "I didn't have the chance to test the effectiveness of the new medication, but it's like morphine, so it should have the same effects. If you need a bigger dose-"

Oh, so that's why he felt oddly numb. That, and the shock of what had happened was setting it.

"No, that's not-" Keith's voice cracked against his will. He took in a shuddering breath, hating himself for being so weak.

"Keith?" Lance moved a bit closer.

"Can you guys please leave?" Keith bit out.

"Keith, you collapsed on the floor. Coran said we have to keep an eye on you until we find out what's wrong-"

"Hunk, nothing is wrong!"

His voice cracked again. His eyes betrayed him and leaked. He threw his arm over his eyes, ignoring the twinge of pain in his shoulder. He didn't want them to see him cry. "Please, go."

There was a few seconds of silence.

"I'll go get Coran." Pidge said quietly. The door opened and she was gone. The other two were still there.

"Lance, Hunk..." Keith didn't lift his arm.

"We're not going anywhere, mullet." Lance said . "Something is wrong, and until you tell us what it is, were staying here."

The bed dipped as he sat down on the edge of the mattress. Hunk sat on the end of the bed, biting his lip.

"Go away." Keith's voice lacked the forcefulness from before. Tears slipped down his cheeks.

"No." Lance said.

Keith wanted to shove them away, he didn't want them to see him like this, but at the same time, he didn't want to be alone. It was better if he told them, if not now, then he'd have to say it when everyone else was here. He didn't want to do that, especially not in front of Pidge. Not after all she blamed herself for. He took in a steadying breath.

"I was...I woke up to go to breakfast...the pain wasn't bad, but then..." Keith's voice faltered.

Lances hand gripped his shoulder, grounding him. The mattress moved as Hunk shifted closer.

"But, when I tried to get up-" A soft sob escaped him.

Saying it made it real. He didn't want it to be real. He wanted to wake up from this awful nightmare, but Lances hand on his shoulder and Hunks soft breathing reminded him that this was the cruel reality.

"I can't feel my legs." He whispered.

Lances hand tightened.

"What?" Hunk sounded shocked.

Keith shook his head, not believing himself. "I can't feel my legs." He repeated, the words feeling foreign in his mouth. The tears were flowing faster now, and he couldn't control the sob that escaped him.

"I cant-" he stuttered.

He was crying and he hated it. Lance exhaled shakily. The shocked silence was crushing, deafening. Keith felt hollow, a shell of himself. Nothing felt real.

Lance didn't let go of his shoulder, even when the bedroom door slid open again, and the rest of the team came in.

Hunk stood. The exclamations of surprise were hushed. Footsteps retreated and the door slid close again. The radio played on, its tune soft and cheery. Keith wanted to punch something. Instead he continued to cry, his arm still shielding his face from view.

"I'm sorry." Lance's voice shook. Keith didn't have to look to know that the Cubans eyes were watery.

"I'm sorry." he repeated, softer.

Keith shook his head. Lance shouldn't be crying. He reached his hand up to grasp Lances arm. Lance sniffed, squeezing Keith's shoulder. Keith inhaled, his breath catching.

"...Thank you." _For being here, even though…_ Fresh tears sprang into his eyes. Keith had hope before, but now, it was slowly slipping away. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

"No problem, mullet."

* * *

 **Okay, so.**

 **I got super busy, and before I knew it, college started.**

 **This chapter...this chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I finally managed to write it out, though its not exactly my best. It is also super short, and I would have like to make it longer, but I ran out of ideas for this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer.**

 **Speaking of the next one, I'm not sure when I'll get that up. I am still fully committed to finishing this story, its just going to take some time.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, you really put a smile on my face. And thank you to all those who read this story and stuck around for this chapter :D I cannot explain how happy I am that people are enjoying the story so far.**

 **Best wishes everyone.**

 **See you soon.**


End file.
